Valkyrie
The Valkyrie (ヴァルキリー Varukirī) is a horse-mounted combat and support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. One of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class, Valkyries wield Staves as their primary equipment of choice for support purposes. Depending on the titles that they appear in, the weapons that they are armed with for combat purposes varies. In Fates, the Valkyrie class is unisex for the first time in the series, and has thus been renamed to Strategist (ストラテジスト Sutoratejisuto). Strategists are treated as a Nohrian class in this title. History in the Series In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, Troubadours promote into a version of the Paladin class that is outfitted with Swords, Lances and Staves. Presumably to avoid confusion with the regular Paladin class, this class is later replaced/renamed. Valkyries make their first formal appearance in Binding Blade and return in the same capacity in Rekka no Ken, where they wield Anima Magic alongside Staves. In The Sacred Stones, Valkyries are armed with Light Magic instead of Anima Magic, acting as not just one of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class, but also that of the Cleric class. In Path of Radiance, Mist is the only playable Valkyrie. She can promote into this class from the Cleric class, where she will gain the ability to wield Swords. Oddly, the Valkyrie class does not count as a horse-mounted class in this title, and is thus immune from sustaining effective damage from horse-slaying weapons like the Horseslayer. In Radiant Dawn, Mist is again the only playable Valkyrie. Similarly to the previous title, the Valkyrie class is the promoted form of the Cleric class, and is outfitted with both Swords and Staves. With the onset of Awakening and Fates, the Valkyrie class is reverted to what it once was in its incarnation in Binding Blade and Rekka no Ken, where it acts as one of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class, alongside being armed with Tomes and Staves as its equipment of choice. In the latter game, the class is made unisex, and is thus appropriately renamed to Strategist. Overview Combat Valkyries are usually deployed as healers, but their fairly decent Magic can also be used for combat purposes. As they are battle maidens on horseback, they can move more spaces than Bishops can. Stat-wise, Valkyries are similar to Bishops, save for their superior Speed and inferior Resistance. Combat-wise, Valkyries are best used as effective mage killers. In-Game Base Stats E C |fe7=19*-*4*3*5*0*4*8*6*8*-* E C |fe8=19*-*4*3*5*0*4*8*7*6*-* D D |fe9=19*4*5*3*5*0*3*8*8*6*26* D C |fe10=43*6*16*18*20*0*9*22*9*6*26* B A |fe13=19*0*5*4*8*0*3*8*8*-*-* E E |fe14=16*0*7*6*7*5*2*7*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats S S |fe7=60*-*25*24*25*30*24*28*7*6*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*-*25*24*25*30*24*28*7*6*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*20*26*24*26*40*20*29*8*6*26* S S |fe10=50*25*35*35*34*35*24*36*9*6*26* SS S |fe13=80*30*42*38*43*45*30*45*8*-*-* A A |fe14=45*25*33*28*31*33*25*32*8*-*-* B A }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Valkyries ''Binding Blade *Cecilia - The Mage General of Etruria and one of the three Etrurian Generals. *Promotion for: Clarine. Rekka no Ken *Ursula - The "Blue Crow" of the Black Fang and one of the Four Fangs. *Promotion for: Priscilla. The Sacred Stones *Possible promotion for: Natasha and L'Arachel. Path of Radiance *Promotion for: Mist. Radiant Dawn *Promotion for: Mist. Awakening *Pheros - A Valmese general in charge of Fort Steiger and a former priestess of Naga who believes that Walhart is a "god among men". *Ursula (SpotPass) *Ethlyn (SpotPass) *Cecilia (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Maribelle. ''Fates *Daniela - A ruthless and arrogant Nohrian tactician (encountered as a boss; must be captured). *Arete - The deceased second queen of Nohr and Azura's mother. * Possible promotion for: Elise, Dwyer and Forrest. Etymology In Norse mythology, Valkyries were warrior-maidens and the handmaidens of Odin. They rode through battlefields (either on horseback, wolves or by flying) and brought the worthiest warriors among the slain to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. They are associated with both ravens and swans. The name "Valkyrie" means "chooser of the slain." Trivia *Valkyries possesses the lowest Defense cap of all promoted classes in Awakening. *Mist and Sigrun from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn are named after Valkyries from Norse mythology. Gallery File:ValkyrieAwakening.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valkyrie class from Awakening. File:Valkyriemount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valkyrie mount from Awakening. File:ValkyrieGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Valkyrie class from the GBA games. File:AwakeningValkyriePortrait.png|Generic class portrait of the Valkyrie class from Awakening. File:Cecilia valkyrie magic.gif|Animation of Cecilia performing a critical attack as a Valkyrie from Binding Blade. File:FE9 Valkyrie (Mist).png|Mist as a Valkyrie in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Valkyrie (Mist).png|Mist as a Valkyrie in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Maribelle).png|Maribelle as a Valkyrie in Awakening. File:Elise strategist.jpg|Elise as a Strategist in Fates. File:FE8 Valkyrie Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Valkyrie class from the GBA titles.